Summer's Day In June
by Little Miss Giggle
Summary: Mario Kart. Nutella. Microwave curry. What could be better than that after a hard day at school? Not to mention when Natsume Hyuuga is freeloading at yours? - For Claire.


**Disclaimer: **Alice Gakuen is not mine. Thank you! But be prepared for OCCness!

**0**

**Summer's Day In June  
**_**by Little Miss Giggle**_

**0**

**For Claire's sixteenth.**

**0**

Even people who hate the warmth could admit that June in London was a pretty sight. The buzzing bees; the laughing children; the ever-blue sky; the blooming flowers - the list just went on and on. One could say everybody was fed up of the usual terrible weather of London by the time Winter was over (Spring was not any better to be honest) so when the sunshine finally appears in Summer, it's simple to say that everybody can't help but smile in the sunshine, and enjoy the warmth that tickles the body.

But on that Friday afternoon in early June, Mikan really couldn't feel the Summer Spirit. Honestly, she was too busy swearing as she walked down the streets of London with her two best friends. Today, had not been a good day.

"I hate him. I hate him so much." She repeated from the billionth time, as Hotaru merely rolled her eyes and while Sumire simply sniggered at her furious friend. "I just can't deal with it anymore. And it _sucks _that I have to see him first thing on a Monday morning and last thing on a Friday afternoon. It ruins my whole weekend, I swear to God. I go home on Friday feeling like crap because of all the mean things he says to me, and then on Monday, when I _think _I just got over the abuse he said to me the week before, I have him first period, and then feel crap all over again."

Hotaru sighed, "Mikan calm down. Everybody hates Jinno. And besides, after this summer you will _never _have to do maths again."

"Meaning no more Mr. Jinno!" Sumire added rather cheerfully, as she nudged her friend in the ribs. "Oh come on, Mikan! Lighten up! Apart from double math with Jinno at the end, today was a great day! _Especially _lunch with sexy Mr. Serio! Saying that we didn't understand the Physics homework was a perfect way to talk to him in Lunch without looking suspicious!"

Mikan snorted, "Yeah right. It was totally suspicous. You dragged _us _to come with you to the staff-room. If you dragged _me _it would have looked fine, but you brought _Hotaru_, who is _top _of the class. Go figure!"

Sumire acted like she didn't hear what Mikan had just said and continued to gush for about three minutes and twelve seconds about Mr. Serio. After her rant, she turned to Mikan, smiled, and said, "Just forget about ugly Mr. Jinno. Don't let him ruin your weekend! It's the summer holidays in a few weeks for crying out loud!"

Mikan glared, "You wouldn't be saying the same if _you _got a **U **on your test. A **U**! That means _unmarkable_. Which means I did worse than _failing _a test!"

Sumire shrugged, "Well, math's not your strongest subject, babe. Get used to the idea."

"I _know _I'm crap at math, hell, _everybody _know that! But _unmarkable? _That's ridiculous—my work was totally legible!" At that, Mikan actually made a sound in between a scream, growl and a shriek. To say she got a lot of weird attention after it is an understatement.

"You're embarrassing me." Hotaru commented, as she lightly slapped Mikan's shoulder. "Pull yourself together, woman."

Mikan nodded at that before she took a deep, deep, _deeep _breath in vain to calm herself down. She really needed some caffeine.

"Seriously Mikan, the summer holiday is only a mile away and you're so tense! Summer is the time we should all be smiling . . . but you've just been so stressed recently!" Sumire exclaimed, as she looked at Mikan with one of her immaculate eyebrows raised.

"I have not been stressed!" Mikan snapped back, her hazel eyes narrowed.

"Uh huh . . . my point exactly." Sumire replied, as Mikan scowled, realizing that she had just helped prove Sumire's rather valid point. "You're getting worked up by the littlest things these days—"

"UNMARKABLE." Mikan interrupted, her eyes fierce, "That is most definitely _not _a little thing!" Did her friends not understand how _crushed _she felt when she got that test paper back with a big fat red U on it? How it broke her heart into a million bajillion pieces?

Hotaru sneered, "Yeah but last night at McDonald's was."

Mikan groaned as Sumire excitedly whirled to Hotaru and demanded as she giggled, "Oh my God, what did she do in _McDonald_'s?"

Mikan sighed, "Last night was _nothing_—"

"At McDonald's last night the guy gave you the wrong kind of McFlurry, so you screamed at him, "_You McFucked up!_"" Immediately Sumire threw her head back and shrieked with uncontrollable laughter as Hotaru raised a sceptical brow at Mikan, "Is that _really _nothing?"

Mikan could only scowl.

"McFucked up . . . that's hilarious!" Sumire laughed as she squeezed Mikan momentarily, saying, "_That _is why I love you! You're so funny and you don't even realize it!" But then Permy gasped as if she had had an epiphany and then she looked down at Mikan, who was at least three inches shorter than her. "I think I've figured out why you're so stressed—it's ever since the Hyuuga's have come to stay with your family you've been like this!"

Mikan gaped at Sumire—she even stopped walking momentarily—before she replied, "First of all, I'm _not _stressed and second of all this has nothing to do with the Hyuuga's yet it has _everything _to do with the fact Katherine Heigl's no longer on Grey's Anatomy. You guys _both _know I'm her biggest fan!"

"And we _both _also know you come in every morning whining about how Hyuuga sibling number one did this while Hyuuga sibling number two and three did that—"

"Okay, okay _fine_." Mikan admitted, raising her hands up to stop Sumire in making her point clearer. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I _am _stressed and _maybe _it does have to do with the Hyuuga's staying at mine."

"I don't know how you're coping." Hotaru remarked, and Mikan could have sworn she had shuddered slightly, "I would lock myself in my attic if I were in your shoes. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything."

"Mm, the twins do sound rather . . . _tedious_." Sumire agreed, as she nodded.

Mikan groaned at the thought of Aoi and Youichi Hyuuga, who were fraternal twins, aged four. To say they didn't _ever _shut up was not an exaggeration. Not to mention they were constantly running up and down the house. Sure, they were cute, Mikan could easily admit that. But kittens _do _have claws.

"_But_," Sumire continued, now with a bright smile on her face, "Natsume on the other hand sounds and looks rather . . . _delicious!"_ She rather haughtily laughed at her own rhyme, causing Hotaru to laugh not _at _the rhyme, but at _her. _

Even though Mikan rolled her eyes, she couldn't help smile slightly, "Oh Permy, stop trying to be all poetic . . . he may _be _a babe, but bloody hell, he's so introvert."

The Hyuuga children, Mikan knew, were not going to stay forever—heck, they had only been staying at the house for about three weeks now and were due to leave in a week's time, but Mikan had quite honestly had enough. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga had won a one-month luxury cruise for two in a raffle contest, and so to Mikan's misfortune, they turned to Mr. and Mrs. Sakura, their old university pals and asked them a favour. A favour along the lines of, "Can you take care of our three children while we are on the cruise?"

Mikan cursed her mother and father for being so hospitable. "Of _course_!" was her mother's reply, "It'll be our pleasure—our house can fit your three children in easily! You two should go enjoy yourselves!"

_Yeah, and leave double trouble with us_.

It wasn't like the two little children were devil spawns or anything, (although when she found Youichi in her bra cupboard she had considered the thought) in fact, they could be sweet—Aoi had drawn a picture of a flower to her one morning. And Mikan thought that was nice. Youichi had once brought her a cup of orange juice while she was doing her homework. And Mikan thought that was nice, too.

Mikan couldn't figure out which was worse though—the screaming twins or the silent Natsume. Natsume didn't go to her school and she didn't care if her mother told her that they were 'best friends' when they were younger because right now in the present, they were strangers. All Mikan knew about him was that he was dating Luna Koizumi, who coincidentally was a mad bitch at _her _school and that he liked to keep to himself. Trying to have a conversation with him last week was possibly the most excruciating awkward moment of her _life_. It was like talking to a _wall._

But what bugged Mikan the most was the fact that she couldn't figure out _why _she was so worked up about this whole thing. Honestly, it wasn't a _huge _deal; she knew that. But when something bad happens, even if it was a little thing like getting only a droplet of caramel sauce in your McFlurry, and you go home—a place where you expect there to be _no _trouble—and find two screaming twins and one anti-social teenager (your age), instead of a relaxing abode, it's hard not to feel like erupting.

"_And _so single!" Sumire happily added as she bristled with happiness.

Mikan furrowed her eyebrows—"What? He's single now?"

"Oh you didn't hear?" Sumire cocked her eyebrow and when Mikan shook her head she announced, "Apparently Luna Koizumi broke up with Natsume for Tsubasa Andou—you know the guy in Sixth Form?"

Mikan gasped before she asked, "You mean the hot guy with the star tattoo?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"What? Oh c'mon, that guy was so fit! What did he see in her?" Mikan huffed as she continued to walk down the street, her anger slightly rising again.

"Blonde hair, double D's and wide open legs?" Sumire suggested as she shrugged. Mikan and Hotaru could only scoff in disgust at the thought of Luna Koizumi.

_Great, _Mikan thought as she continued to walk, _now I only know __one__ thing about Natsume: he likes to keep to himself. _

**0**

When Mikan shut the door behind her she immediately knew something was wrong. The house was silent. There was no screaming; no pattering feet's of Youichi and Aoi running to welcome Mikan back; or no loud voices from the English children programme, CBBC.

It was silent.

Mikan gulped before she called, "Hello? Anyone home?" Mikan paused, resting her ears to hear anything, but when she didn't, she simply tossed her school bag on the floor and started to hum Ke$ha's latest song under her breath as she made her way to the kitchen—

"Aaaaah!" she shrieked as she saw someone perched on one of the kitchen stool. She put her hand to her hammering heart as she gasped, "You scared me!"

Natsume simply only glanced back at her before he continued to read the Sport's magazine—**Come On England!** the headline read; indeed the World Cup was only a week away—in his hands.

Mikan narrowed her eyes as she made her way towards the fridge, "You know usually when somebody says _anybody home_, you're supposed to _answer._" When he didn't reply again, she just rolled her eyes and asked, "Could you do me the favour in telling me where everybody is?"

"Well your dad's at work," (_No shit, _Mikan rather cruelly thought) "and my sister Aoi won the courtesy badge today at school so your mum went to take both of them for some ice cream after school."

Mikan gaped. _Ice cream! _For a courtesy badge?—What the hell _was _a courtesy bagde anyway? When Mikan had aced her Chemistry test her mother just patted her on the back! Immediately, feeling in need of some chocolate, Mikan wrenched open the fridge and pulled out the bottle of milk before she made her way to the pantry to take out the jar of nutella. Before anybody could say _Snape, Snape, Severus Snape—Dumbledore!—Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, _Mikan had joined Natsume at the island kitchen table with a glass of milk and the whole nutella jar in front of her. And a spoon, of course. She popped open the jar and immediately spooned out the delightful hazelnut chocolate spread and crammed it into her mouth.

Natsume put down his magazine as he watched Mikan rather viciously spoon out the nutella. "Bad day?" he easily asked in his naturally low voice.

Mikan snorted, "You have _no _idea. Yes would be an understatement."

Mikan was momentarily surprised when Natsume replied: "Same here." but soon enough that moment of shock turned to disbelief. _Angry _disbelief. "Oh really? Well, I bet you didn't fail a math test!" When Natsume merely raised his eyebrow again, Mikan hysterically continued, "You know what, I didn't even _fail _that math test! You know what I got? I got a **U**. You know what that means? _Unmarkable! _I can _also _bet you didn't get _another _Burger King application!"

If Natsume were a normal person, by now he should have been slightly worried at her attitude and eating habits—she had nearly eaten half the jar _already!_—but now, Natsume _isn't _a normal person. Instead, he was _amused_ by all of this but his eyebrows furrowed at the last statement. "Burger King applications?" he double-checked, his red eyes attenuating a bit in bewilderment.

"Yes, it's my sixteenth one this year . . . my math teacher staples Burger King applications to failed tests." Mikan explained rather grumpily, but her hazel eyes widened in shock when she heard Natsume actually _chuckle _at her response.

"And I though Narumi was bad . . ." he humorously muttered to himself as he looked at Mikan and said, "You should post that on FML."

Mikan slowly smiled, "Yeah maybe I will . . . so why did you have a bad day?"

Immediately, Natsume's smile turned upside down, and he looked away from Mikan, his fist clenched. Now, it was Mikan's turn to raise her eyebrow, "Oho? So it's true? Luna Koizumi broke up with you for Andou Tsubasa?"

Natsume turned to her with a 'how the flip do _you _know' expression, and Mikan easily waved it off, explaining, "I'm not a stalker—gossip travels just as fast as cars."

Natsume pinched the bridge of his nose with his two fingers before he sarcastically bit out, "Fantastic."

"Hey, hey, it's nothing to worry about—everybody in my school knows that Luna Koizumi is a bitch." But then she sighed, "But Andou Tsubasa on the other hand . . . god, he's such a babe! He could do _so _much better than that tramp!"

"Tsubasa?" Natsume asked, as he looked up at Mikan, "He's a dickhead."

"No, don't say that!" Mikan laughed, "Luna's the airhead!"

Natsume shrugged, "She's fit."

"Yeah, so's Tsubasa!" Mikan argued. When Natsume didn't reply to that statement, Mikan tiredly sighed and said, "I'm hungry." Natsume replied by directly looking at her and then to her practically empty jar of nutella. "I mean for some _real _food." Mikan added.

Natsume sighed, as he closed to page to his magazine and responded, "I bought some microwave curry from Tesco."

Immediately Mikan's eyes sparkled, "Oooh! Please can we share that?"

". . . If you pay for half the price?"

"Deal—_if _you make it and bring it to the living room."

"Three quarters of the price, then."

"Two thirds of the price?"

"Fine—deal."

**0**

As soon as the spicy smell of tandoori chicken curry hit Mikan's nose, Mikan immediately paused the game of Mario Kart she was playing on the Wii, and turned to Natsume expectantly. As he fluidly put the plates on the coffee table, Mikan exclaimed, "My, my, aren't you a gentleman!"

"Playing Mario Kart on your _own?_" Natsume sneered in return. "Isn't that a bit sad?"

Mikan smiled, "What can I say, I love it. I'm really good at it too—" when Natsume raised a dubious brow, Mikan smirked and challenged, "C'mon, I bet I can kick your arse at it easily."

It was Natsume's turn to smirk, as he rather cockily replied, "I'm a gentleman. Chivalry is what I do—I'll open the door; pull out your chair; buy you drinks; I'll even go down first—" Mikan gasped and hit him on the arm before she laughed at his rude phrase, "but when it comes to Mario Kart, I draw the line. I'm sorry, but I just can't let you beat me at Mario Kart."

Mikan tutted, as she passed Natsume a Wii remote while saying, "You're talking to the girl who stayed up till 4am to unlock all the levels. I can bet you I'll win."

"Fine, if you don't win you're taking Aoi and Youichi to the park tomorrow instead."

"Fine and if _you _don't win, you're going to do my maths homework."

"Deal."

**0**

"Honey!" Yuka Sakura called as she closed to door behind her and the two rather sleepy twins, "I'm back!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Yuka heard her daughter call back. Taking a firm grip on the twin's hand, Yuka lead them to the kitchen where she saw Mikan with a book in her hand. "Hi, Mikan—can you possibly turn the T.V and put in a movie like _Nanny McPhee_ on for these two? They're exhausted from playing in the playground . . . you seem rather happy!" she commented as she smiled at her daughter, "How was your math test?"

"Terrible."

"Oh . . . did you get any homework on top of that?"

"Yup."

"Shouldn't you do it maybe, sweetheart?"

Mikan looked up from her book with a bright smile on her face, "Oh I think it's done by now . . ."

"That's good . . . where's Natsume?"

Mikan's smile, to Yuka's bewilderment, became even larger, "Sulking doing math homework." When Yuka quizzically looked at her daughter, Mikan simply explained, "I just kicked his butt."

**0**

**Fin**

**0**


End file.
